lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
16
Images 16 & Missing14.jpg|''Abbey & Gavin'' 16 & Missing4.jpg|''Abbey & Julia'' 16 & Missing3.jpg|''Abbey & Julia'' 16 & Missing2.jpg|''Gavin & Abbey'' Screenshot 2019-10-17-22-49-20-1.png|Movie Poster 16 & Missing1.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing.jpg|''Gavin & Abbey'' 16 & Missing38.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing5.jpg|Marcus LaVoi & Robert Neary 16 & Missing7.jpg|Phone text from "Wesley" 16 & Missing6.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing8.jpg|''Gavin & Abbey'' 16 & Missing9.jpg|David Starzyk as Daniel 16 & Missing10.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing17.jpg|Greg Evigan as Monte 16 & Missing12.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing11.jpg|David Aranovich as Jed 16 & Missing13.jpg|''Abbey & Gavin'' 16 & Missing16.jpg|Greg Evigan as Monte 16 & Missing15.jpg|Mark Hapka as Gavin 16 & Missing18.jpg|Mark Hapka as Gavin 16 & Missing19.jpg|Greg Evigan as Monte 16 & Missing20.jpg|''Abbey & Gavin'' 16 & Missing21.jpg|''Abbey & Gavin'' 16 & Missing22.jpg|Mark Hapka as Gavin 16 & Missing23.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing24.jpg|Stella Hudgens as Janelle 16 & Missing25.jpg|''Gavin & Abbey'' 16 & Missing26.jpg|''Abbey & Gavin'' 16 & Missing27.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia 16 & Missing28.jpg|Lizze Broadway as Abbey 16 & Missing29.jpg|Coley Feifer as Brandon 16 & Missing30.jpg|Coley Feifer as Brandon 16 & Missing31.jpg|''Janelle & Abbey'' 16 & Missing32.jpg|Lizze Broadway as Abbey 16 & Missing33.jpg|David Starzyk, Ashley Scott, & Lizze Broadway 16 & Missing34.jpg|Lizze Broadway as Abbey 16 & Missing35.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia '' 16 & Missing36.jpg|''Young Abbey & Lucas 16 & Missing37.jpg|Elle Broadway as Young Abbey 16 & Missing47.jpg|Ashley Scott as Julia '' 16 & Missing46.jpg|Mark Hapka as ''Gavin '' 16 & Missing45.jpg|Ashley Scott as ''Julia 16 & Missing44.jpg|''Lucas & Young Abbey'' 16 & Missing43.jpg|Jay Pickett as Lucas 16 & Missing42.jpg|Lizze Broadway as Abbey 16 & Missing41.jpg|Jay Pickett as Lucas 16 & Missing40.jpg|David Starzyk as Daniel 16 & Missing39.jpg|''Julia & Lucas'' Synopsis Abbey is turning 16, but her life is not all she wants it to be. He mother, an ex-FBI agent, who was widowed, has remarried a man named Daniel. He has two children, Brandon and Emma. Both need serious discipline, which Daniel refuses to provide. Abbey is no angel either. Her father was kidnapped and murdered, and Abbey barely escaped the attack herself. The trauma this has caused her, has left her feeling very alienated. It's causing her to act out in sold destructive ways. Her mother feels guilty about what Abbey went through, even though she was on a trip for the FBI at the time. She decides to buy Abbey a car for her sixteenth birthday, against Daniel's objections. After Abbey's birthday party, the family is cleaning up, but instead of helping, Brandon and Emma are running around, knocking things out if Abbey's hands. They think it's funny to torment her, and when Daniel refuses to do anything about it, Abbey has finally had enough. She decided she's going to take her new car, and get out. She's going to drive to Arizona, and meet up with a guy named Gavin. She's been talking to him online for the past two years. Her friend Janelle tries to talk her out of going. Why has he never come to see you? Why is a 23 year old cop talking to a sixteen year old girl? But Abbey won't listen. She's determined to go, and swears they're in love. She thinks she knows him, but does she? Are his motives love, or something else? What is Gavin hiding, and will it cost Abbey and her mother their lives? Videos Links [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5038216/ 16 & Missing IMDB Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2015 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles Category:Actors in Multiple Roles Category:Kidnapping Category:Alias